Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest!
|cover= |volume=#10 |jpnname=特別依頼。気になる彼に注意せよ！ |trsname=Special Request: Watch Out for that Guy! |engname=Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest! |jreldate=November 2007 |relepisode= Special Request: Watch out for the guy you like! |}} Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest! is the second omake of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail Quick Summary What began as a simple matchmaking from Mirajane became one of the biggest worries that Lucy has to face. Has the season of love finally come for Lucy with Natsu? Full Summary On a typical day at the Fairy Tail Guild, Lucy was lying down on the counter of the bar while sighing that she's bored. Mirajane, who's cleaning dishes, asked why doesn't she go take on a job. Lucy replied that Natsu wants to take a little break, which Mira told her that she can take one alone, or go with somebody else. Lucy wanted to, but she's on Natsu's team, so she feels obligated to respect Natsu's decision. At that point, Mirajane noticed that they get along really well as if they were a 'couple in love', which Lucy immediately denies. Mira further teases Lucy saying that Natsu may actually like Lucy. Lucy glanced towards Natsu, and saw a scene where Natsu and Happy were pretending to be Ninjas. Lucy then told Mira that even if he's interested, she still won't accept him, yet Mirajane replied that they would make a really nice couple. As Lucy walked home, she denied the fact and wished that Mirajane didn't say weird things like that. At her home, Lucy saw that Natsu was trespassing in her house...again...and yelled at him showing up at people's house without permission. Natsu then told Lucy that she has something important to tell her, while Lucy stated that he must really like her house. The word 'Like', however, all of the sudden popped up in her mind, along with the conversation between her and Mirajane had just moments ago. Blushing and backed to a wall, Lucy stuttered as she told Natsu to go back. Natsu told her to hold on and listen to what he has to say, but Lucy screamed on top of her lungs to tell Natsu to get out, which scared him quite a bit. Natsu commented that she's quite moody today as he leave from the window, Lucy told him to leave from the front door. At that point, Lucy's heart was pounding quite loud, and she wonders what's going on... Next day at the guild, Lucy was reading a book whild eating a bar. Out of the blue, Natsu showed up very suddenly behind her and held her by the shoulder, while asking if she's feeling better. Lucy, however, was shocked and potentially choked a bit. She pushed Natsu awayed and told him not to touch her all of the sudden and left with a red face. As she walked away, she is thinking that she's concerning about this too much. Lucy then overheared the conversation between Krev and Nighi that Natsu may like someone and keeps saying things like he want to see her and stuff. She immediately thought that it was her and wonders what to do. As her heart beats loudly, Lucy kept thinking about her relationship with Natsu. Her imagination, however, interrupted her thought and 'beautified' Natsu's appearance. Though Lucy tried to tell her imagination to knock it off, the imagination continued and imagine them as the perfect couple, making Lucy on the verge of insanity. Natsu finally got Lucy's attention, and told her that he wants to say something important to her tonight. Now officially convinced with a scream in her head, she listened. Natsu asked Lucy that she meet him at the tree in the South Park. As she asked why, Natsu told her that it's important and make sure that she come alone. Lucy noticed that he was blushing, and as he left, there was steam coming off of Lucy's head. Back at her home, Lucy is even more concerned with Natsu's 'definite' confession of love. She planned to turned it down, however, because they're teammates, after all. Yet, her actions, such as searching for the perfect underwear, and asking Cancer to make her look better (before punching him through the sky she was acting stupidly) suggest otherwise. Walking towards the park, Lucy kept telling herself to remain calm and it will be alright. Natsu's greeting, however, caused her to lose her cool again. Lucy kept nervously wondered what will she do because she doesn't really know how to reject people. Natsu, however, begin digging with a shovel and telling Lucy that she's late. He then tell her to summon Virgo. Lucy was confused by this proposition, and Natsu continued by saying that the ground here is really hard, and believed that Virgo should be able to break it. Lucy asked about the important thing he want to say. Natsu, after making sure that no-one was looking, told her that there an important treasure hidden in that ground. The treasure is apparently an album of some of the most embarassing photos of Fairy Tail Members, and Makarov had it buried away ages ago. Lucy then asked about the rumors of Natsu having a crush on someone, and keeps telling that he wants to see her and such. He replied that he didn't like or hate Virgo or anything, but just needs her. Upon hearing that, Lucy screamed and give Natsu a loud slap towards his face. As Natsu wonders what was going on, Lucy was calling herself the biggest moron in the world. Yet another day at the Guild, Lucy was laying on the counter again. Mirajane, playing matchmaker again, said that Gray may like Lucy this time. However, Lucy requested that Mirajane leave her in peace, saying, "Can't you just leave me in peace?" Characters in Order of Apperance Manga & Anime Difference *As the Anime had incorporated the story along with some fillers, quite a few characters that showed up in the Anime didn't show up in the manga. *The Ninja imitation is replaced with awkward dances instead. *Max and Warren Rocko were the one that discussed about Natsu wanting to see a certain girl in the anime, but it was Krev and Nighi in the manga instead. *The anime had even more of Lucy's wild imaginations.